


摇篮曲

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: ♀Crowley/♂Aziraphale-保姆/园丁，斜线有意义。





	摇篮曲

道林宅邸里的仆人们会用很多词来形容阿什托雷思保姆。

按照传统标准来说，保姆的长相绝算不上“惊艳”，或者“可人”——作为一个女人而言她的个子太高了，下颌和脖颈的线条太硬朗了。她的肩有点宽，胯稍微窄了点，屁股也根本不算浑圆丰满。阿什托雷思保姆从来不属于那种传统意义上的“美丽女郎”。

可当这位保姆穿着她的黑套裙、双手交叉放在身前站在长廊下的时候，或者她稍微斜着身体敛起下巴坐在长椅上的时候，没有哪个男人可以把目光从她身上挪开。

他们说她很“迷人”，或者很“有魅力”，又或者“神秘而危险”。

他们说阿什托雷思保姆让人有一种微妙的“紧绷”感。

她帽子底下的红头发梳得一丝不苟，碎发紧紧贴在鬓角，打理得非常得体。她形状优美古典的嘴唇永远抿得很紧，擦薄薄一层深梅子色唇膏。她脖颈颀长，下巴是微向前凸的，非常性感，下颌却总要微微向内收，是一种相当成熟得体又内敛的姿态。

阿什托雷思保姆从来不穿宽松肥大的衣衫，她喜欢挺括利落的版型和修身剪裁，这种版式的衣服让她的腰背显得更加笔直、肩膀更加宽而薄。保姆的窄胯包裹在黑色筒裙下面，仆人们经常疑惑阿什托雷思是如何做到让自己的屁股看起来那么——削瘦，并不丰满，但却相当挺翘。

她被筒裙紧紧裹起来的小屁股很诱人。

与画报上那种丰乳肥臀的金发甜心不同，阿什托雷思保姆的一切都是向内收的——她的下巴、腰身和长腿窄臀向内收成一条细而长的线，连声音都略微低沉沙哑。

阿什托雷思保姆从来不刻意强调自己的女性气质和魅力，可那种迷人又神秘的独特吸引力却从她系得一丝不苟的领口、袖口和戴得端端正正的帽子下面争先恐后地向外溜。她把自己收成细而紧窄的一条线，斜着身子靠在门边，脸上没什么表情，目光落在沃洛克身上——道林宅邸的小主人正在草地上跟园丁一起种向日葵。

阿什托雷思保姆不会关注其他任何人，她的目光永远会从你肩膀上或者耳朵边轻飘飘地溜过去。她就是这样一位神奇的女士，从不张扬，却跋扈至极。

她像在道林宅邸的男性仆人们当中丢下一颗深水炸弹，这颗炸弹爆炸时你甚至听不到什么声响，威力却相当巨大。

有很多人尝试过接近阿什托雷思保姆，然而他们明面上或者暗地里的蹩脚调侃和殷勤从来不会得到任何回馈，像把白色泡沫埋入雪地、将黑色颜料倒进沼泽。

阿什托雷思保姆只会注意两个人——只有两个人——小沃洛克和园丁方济各。

人类男性生物在思维方式上存在着某种不可言喻的共性，他们永远不吝将各种肮脏下流的龌龊词汇套在让自己碰了钉子求而不得的女士们身上。于是保姆和园丁之间的关系成了道林宅邸仆人们茶余饭后的主要谈资，其中夹杂着大量不堪入耳的低级趣味和恶意诋毁。

而当这些人类男性怀揣着某种不堪的恶意，别有用心语气暧昧地向园丁询问“嘿，您觉得阿什托雷思保姆怎么样”的时候，园丁会微微弯下腰，笑着说“阿什托雷思保姆很好，她是一位特别善良的女士”。

沃洛克七岁那年初秋的某个晚上，阿什托雷思保姆走进远离大宅的小木屋时，道林宅邸的园丁——亚茨拉菲尔——正把水壶从炉子上拿下来。

保姆是不声不响出现在门边的。她是一条蛇，你没法就“不声不响地走进来”这一点指责一条蛇。

“阿什托雷思女士！”亚茨拉菲尔提着水壶，语气轻快上扬，“我以为你跟他们一起去澳洲了。”

“沃洛克七岁了，没必要去哪都带着保姆。”保姆靠在门边，黑呢子筒裙下的双腿紧紧并拢，“天使，只有我们两个人的时候别叫我‘阿什托雷思’了。有点奇怪。”

“好吧，克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔指指桌上的茶壶：“你要不要——喝点茶？”

克鲁利点点头。

他们面对面坐在木屋里唯一的一张小圆桌前，克鲁利把她的帽子摘下来挂在衣帽架上，红头发梳得一丝不苟，薄而小巧的耳垂上缀着两颗黑珍珠耳环。

她带着黑手套，隔着一层布料用指腹摩擦白瓷茶杯的外壁。

“我没想到你会在晚上来找我。”亚茨拉菲尔变回他原本的形象，雀斑和外凸的门牙消失不见，“你现在的身份是道林宅邸的保姆，克鲁利，一位女士，我听到过府里那些仆人们背后是怎么议论你的。”

然后他眼神游离了一会儿，又补上一句：“别误会，亲爱的，我不是说不希望你来。”

克鲁利用戴着黑手套的手抽出一张纸巾、放在双唇之间轻轻抿了一下，漫不经心地把嘴唇上薄薄一层深梅子色口红擦干净。她不喜欢把口红印留在亚茨拉菲尔的白瓷茶杯上。

天使还在继续表示他的担忧：“你能来找我我很开心，但是府里那些男人们——你也知道，那些闲言闲语——”

“你介意吗？”

克鲁利打断了他。她摘下墨镜放在桌上，小屋里的暖色灯光融进她的眼睛里。

“不好意思，什么？”亚茨拉菲尔双手在桌子下绞在一起，十指交叉。

“别人说的那些闲言闲语，你介意吗？”克鲁利捧起茶杯，声音低沉，脖颈弯成非常含蓄且优美的弧度。作为一条蛇，她很擅长以女性形象示人。

亚茨拉菲尔眉头微微皱起，向下压了大概两毫米，然后又挑起来：“当然不，亲爱的，我当然不介意。”

克鲁利端着茶杯，嘴角上勾。

“真巧。我也不。”

那些闲言闲语，那些带着恶意的龌龊揣测其实还真猜对了相当大的一部分——阿什托雷思保姆和园丁、克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔的确早就已经拥有了彼此，他们之间不存在什么秘密。可这关系并非像仆人们所说的那样，是“寂寞灵魂和无处发泄的欲望”的产物，而是“爱”的产物。

他们的爱诞生于公元五世纪，或者公元元年前后，或者更早。

他们曾经在夏日的罗马广场上接吻，天气很热，汗水在衣衫上和皮肤表面蒸发，舌尖还留着一点点酒精的味道。那是他们之间的第一个吻，相当湿热，非常生涩，鼻梁和鼻梁毫无默契可言地撞在一起，克鲁利的橄榄枝头饰勾住了亚茨拉菲尔的头发。

后来他们用几年的时间学习如何接吻，用几十年的时间慢慢接近，让距离一点点缩短，直至距离为负。

在远离天堂和地狱的地方，在一些不被那些大人物们注意的平凡角落，他们的喘息和欢笑混杂在一起。

阿什托雷思保姆放下茶杯，她将上半身向前探过去，隔着圆桌亲吻亚茨拉菲尔。

在最初的那几秒钟内，亚茨拉菲尔身体有点僵硬。他屁股底下是一张甚至连靠背都没有的小圆凳，只能努力坐直身体保持平衡，一边小心翼翼地回应这个吻，一边避免从椅子上摔下去。

“亲爱的，我——”他捧住克鲁利线条优美的下颌，“有点儿意外。”

克鲁利擦了香水。气味不浓，不甜腻，但确实是女士香水。

一声轻不可闻的叹息从克鲁利舌尖上溜出来、又消失在亚茨拉菲尔舌尖上。她双手拽住天使那件亚麻布衬衫软趴趴的领子，迫使对方从椅子上站起来，然后起身绕过圆桌让他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。

亚茨拉菲尔熟悉克鲁利的身体。但自从这条蛇变成女性、成为道林宅邸的“阿什托雷思保姆”，他们之间还是第一次发生这种亲密的接触。他双手从克鲁利腋下伸过去，慢慢抚过她的肩胛、背和后腰，然后落在臀部上——这身体比平时还要薄而纤细。

“意外什么呢，天使？”克鲁利在他耳边嘶嘶地说，“被流言蜚语包围的阿什托雷思女士需要一点点儿安慰。”

她蛮横霸道地把右膝顶进亚茨拉菲尔双腿之间，嚣张跋扈。

天使鼻腔里发出一声细微而急促的喘息：“你刚刚说你不介意那些话的。”

克鲁利的右膝盖又向前挤了挤。她张口咬住天使洁白丰润的耳垂，将那块软肉衔在牙齿间：“对，不介意——但我需要你，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛。然后他把双手从克鲁利臀部又移到背部，像哄孩子那样轻轻拍了拍。

这条老蛇今晚似乎格外急切。天使被她逼得向后退了几步，后腰顶到了身后那张木质小圆桌。

克鲁利在亲吻中摸索着剥掉亚茨拉菲尔身上的亚麻衬衫，戴着黑手套的双手从丰腴柔软的胸口一路摸索到侧腰，然后继续向下，探进园丁那条肥肥大大的卡其色裤子里。

亚茨拉菲尔抽了抽鼻子，把这条蛇抱得更紧了一点。

隔着质地精良的手套，克鲁利摸到了天使身下已经开始发热发胀的性器官。她侧过头舔舐着天使浑圆的脖颈笑出声：“道林宅邸的园丁一直都留着这个小东西吗？还是说，这是你刚刚才——”

“亲爱的，求你，别说了。”亚茨拉菲尔向来不太擅长应付这种情况。

他身体慢慢向后靠，将重量压在圆形的小餐桌上。小圆桌发出“嘎吱”一声，桌面微微倾斜下陷，桌腿上出现一条裂痕——克鲁利垂下眼睛盯着它看了三秒，然后那条裂痕消失了。

亚茨拉菲尔笑了：“亲爱的，真有这个必要吗？我们可以去床上。”

克鲁利向前走了一小步，把身体嵌入天使张开的双腿之间，黑色低跟鞋在地板上发出清脆声响。

“我喜欢在餐桌上吃正餐。”她将碍事的园丁裤扯下来扔在地板上。

“不行。”天使很坚持，他推了推克鲁利的肩膀，“茶具还放在上面… …”

平心而论，实话实说，亚茨拉菲尔有时候真的很烦人。

她愤愤地在天使肩膀上咬了一口，然后直起身，抱着天使跌跌撞撞地向前走了几步，把他压在贴了格子纹墙纸的墙壁上。

挂钟在他们头顶滴答滴答响。

亚茨拉菲尔目光越过克鲁利肩头，迷茫又无助地看了看房间另一头的床。而恶魔保姆不由分说地将亚茨拉菲尔一条腿抬起来架在臂弯里，让天使下身的秘密完全袒露在空气当中，另一只手再次抚上他双腿之间的那个地方。

那儿的欲望已经完全挺立了起来，克鲁利将自己掌心覆上去时听到了一声喘息，甜美异常。

“不行，亲爱的，我——”一条腿被高高架起的天使音调微微拔高，“这样我站不稳。”

“烦人的坏小孩要受惩罚。”克鲁利握着亚茨拉菲尔的性器慢慢套弄揉捏起来，心满意足地看到那个天使在自己身下颤抖，“你可以抱着我保持平衡”。

亚茨拉菲尔听话地伸出双手环抱住克鲁利，将一部分身体的重量压在对方肩上。而始作俑者勾了勾嘴角，夸奖道：“真乖。”

“这不公平。”天使抽了抽鼻子。

“什么？”克鲁利挑起眉毛，同时用拇指抚过亚茨拉菲尔的性器顶端。那个天使缩了缩肩膀，她感觉有什么东西打湿了自己的黑手套，布料开始变得湿而凉滑。

细小的喘息声从亚茨拉菲尔鼻腔里溜出来：“你还穿着衣服。”

她的头发一丝不苟，衬衫扣子系到最上面那一颗，领口服服帖帖一丝不苟，黑呢子上衣和套裙将身体线条勾勒得利落又漂亮。她甚至还穿着针织丝袜和黑手套。而亚茨拉菲尔一丝不挂。

克鲁利耸了耸肩：“我觉得这挺有趣的。”

亚茨拉菲尔双臂环抱住克鲁利，右腿被高高架起来、左腿撑地，上半身的重量压在对方肩上。克鲁利上身前倾，金色蛇瞳锁定天使渐渐蒙上一层水光的橄榄色眼睛，手腕翻转，将一截中指——依旧戴着湿漉漉的黑手套——挤进了亚茨拉菲尔身体里面。

天使的胳膊在一瞬间收紧。

克鲁利笑出声：“放松点，天使。”

她又靠近了一些，让天使把下颌放在自己颈部和肩膀之间弧度优美的夹角里，手指轻轻打着转，一点点抚平入口处细密的皱褶。

亚茨拉菲尔的身体逐渐放松下来，她挤进了第二个指节：“乖。真是个好孩子。”

阿什托雷思保姆经常这样夸奖沃洛克。

亚茨拉菲尔呼吸逐渐急促，克鲁利的头发在他鼻尖搔痒，洗发水、定型剂和这条蛇身上那种独特的味道一起钻进鼻腔，是非常熟悉的味道。

他眯着眼睛，下身的酸胀感慢慢消失，快感越来越鲜明。

克鲁利挤进第二根手指的时候，亚茨拉菲尔挂在她肩头，鼻音浓重：“我一直跟他们说，阿什托雷思保姆是个特别善良的人。”

克鲁利将两根手指并拢、左右转了两三圈，然后两指微微分开。她的黑手套已经彻底被打湿了。

“我说阿什托雷思保姆是位值得… …尊敬的女士。”亚茨拉菲尔抽了抽鼻子。

克鲁利伸进第三根手指，没遇上什么阻力。她开始向更深处探索，轻而易举准确无误地找到那个能让她的天使获得最多快乐的柔软凸起。

“我跟他们说，你很好。”这句话混进了一声抽噎。

克鲁利叹了口气。

“我爱你，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔收了收胳膊，他的声音是从离克鲁利耳朵非常非常近的地方传来的，湿热吐息摊开在小巧圆润的黑珍珠耳环上，“不管是——阿什托雷思保姆，还是克鲁利… …之前你还让我叫过你一段时间‘安东尼’，大概四十年之前。或者是克蠕戾。”

他的话断断续续，声音在逐渐累积的快感当中走了调，音节变得跟克鲁利手上的手套一样湿润粘稠。

“我都觉得很好，每一个都很好。”

这些话在克鲁利耳朵边和心底跳跃，搅起一圈圈向四周泛开的涟漪。她指腹微微用力按了下去，感觉自己怀里的身体痉挛得越来越厉害，每一丝肌肉都在逐渐收紧。克鲁利知道她的天使会颤抖着收紧浑身的肌肉，用近乎抽噎的声音呼唤自己的名字，然后在高潮过后彻底放松。

她的手指继续在天使身体里抽插、按压。

亚茨拉菲尔眼角都开始泛红。他松开环住克鲁利脖颈的双手，笨拙又急切地摸上她黑呢子上衣系得整整齐齐的扣子，红着眼睛抖着手把它们依次解开。

克鲁利没有阻止。

“你穿得太多了，亲爱的。”那个天使抽抽搭搭、嘟嘟囔囔，“你穿得太多了，我连你的体温都感觉不到。”

他解开那些烦人的扣子，把克鲁利掖进筒裙里的衬衫下摆拽出来，双手顺着衬衫底部伸了进去。如愿以偿，他终于碰触到了这条蛇柔软、温热的皮肤。

亚茨拉菲尔在断断续续的抽噎中叹了口气，相当满足。

“亚茨拉菲尔。”

在沉默许久之后，克鲁利终于开了口，她手上的力度更大了些，“你有时候真的很烦人。”

“你大多数时候都很好。”天使如是回答。

“你是个混蛋。”

“我真爱你。”

最后一句话带着几近失控的鼻音。当最后一个音节从口中溜出时，亚茨拉菲尔痉挛着跌进克鲁利怀里，喉咙里溢出带着哭腔的甜美呻吟。

接下来发生的事情，大概算是个意外。

在将近6000年的时间中，克鲁利绝大多数时候都是以男性的形象出现，用人类男性的身体在人世间生活。

这让她一时间错误估计了阿什托雷思保姆这具女性人类身体的物理强度。

当亚茨拉菲尔被攀上顶峰的快感冲散、痉挛着跌进自己怀里、把全部的身体重量都压在这具女性躯体身上时——克鲁利感觉有点大事不妙，她撑不起亚茨拉菲尔的重量，有点站不稳。

这条老蛇努力调整着脚部姿势想要找回平衡，然而她还踩着一双尖头低跟小皮鞋，是非常漂亮优雅的酒杯跟。

如果换成平底鞋，或者方跟鞋，又或者光脚，情况可能还会好一些。

但实际情况是，当亚茨拉菲尔跌进克鲁利怀里时，后者——穿着酒杯跟小皮鞋的阿什托雷思保姆——身子一晃腿一软，干脆利落地向后一头倒了下去。

“哐——！”

克鲁利一阵头昏目眩。

她感觉自己的背和后脑一起跟地板来了个亲密接触，撞得脑子里有一团蜜蜂在嗡嗡转，每一只蜜蜂都长着方济各兄弟的脸。

然后亚茨拉菲尔的面孔在她正上方出现，眼角还浸着高潮过后的餍足，却满脸都写着担心和自责。

天使的嘴一张一合，脑子撞成养蜂场的可怜老蛇听不清他到底在说什么，看口型好像是在问自己感觉怎么样。

感觉相当不怎么样——克鲁利腹诽——你听说过别的什么人能在这种情景下被撞出轻微脑震荡吗？真是出息极了。

她躺在地板上缓了三分钟，感觉自己脑子里嗡嗡乱转的方济各蜜蜂终于消停了下来，视觉和听觉逐渐恢复清晰。

“亲爱的，对不起。”亚茨拉菲尔像个做错了事的孩子那样跪坐在地板上，“你看，我可能… …我可能确实是稍微重了点儿。之前加百列也说过我最好控制一下身材。”

克鲁利躺在地板上，舔舔上唇翻了个白眼，“别听他的，你这样就很好，我特别喜欢。”

晚上十点，墙上的挂钟嘀嗒嘀嗒响。园丁的小木屋离道林大宅有相当一段距离，它坐落在低矮灌木和高大乔木的簇拥当中，偏僻而安静。除了窗户底下溜过去的松鼠，没有谁会来造访，没有谁会来打扰。

克鲁利躺在地板上不想动。她蹬了蹬腿，把那双万恶的小猫跟尖头皮鞋甩下去。她的红头发乱了，像一团云那样蓬松柔软地簇拥在脸颊边，映着一双明亮的金色眼睛，被亚茨拉菲尔解开的黑呢子上衣和衬衫凌乱地挂在身上。

亚茨拉菲尔依旧保持着跪坐的姿势，在旁边看得入迷。

过了一会儿，他突然直起身挪得更近了点，然后在克鲁利唇上落下一个吻。非常温柔，非常轻的一个吻。

克鲁利抬了抬眉毛：“还想继续吗，天使？”

从意外事故中恢复过来的恶魔笑起来，她用肘部支撑起上半身。而亚茨拉菲尔主动跨过来，将这具更加纤细的女性躯体笼罩在自己身体投下的阴影里。他的手再次从克鲁利衬衫下摆里伸进去，细致而缓慢地勾勒着这具身体的线条与轮廓。

“这次换我来。”天使说着低下头，相当生涩笨拙地用牙齿和唇舌解开克鲁利衬衫胸前的纽扣，表情虔诚，且相当认真。

克鲁利微微抬起下巴，眯了眯眼睛——这真是个乖孩子。

一颗，两颗，三颗。

小麦色的皮肤袒露在暖色调灯光下，薄薄一层黑色蕾丝文胸下是小巧的乳房，曲线起伏相当柔和，两条精致纤细的锁骨像翅膀那样向两边延伸。

亚茨拉菲尔用牙齿咬住蕾丝胸衣的边缘，将柔软布料向上推去，让这具女性躯体的很多肌肤裸露在灯光下。

“天使，你从哪学来的这些——？”克鲁利瞳孔缩了缩。她感觉一股暖流在自己身体里流淌。

“你曾经就是这么对我的。”亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛，羞赧又愉悦。然后他将头埋在克鲁利胸前，在那柔和起伏的身体上吻了下去：

“给我唱支摇篮曲吧，阿什托雷思小姐。”


End file.
